This invention relates to a device useful to persons splitting firewood, both to facilitate the work itself and to reduce the chances of injury to the user and to those standing nearby, and of damage to adjacent property. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred form thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
With the increasing use of firewood in stoves, heaters and fireplaces for home heating, persons not familiar with the use of an axe to split wood are learning to do so. In the process, injuries to the user and to persons standing nearby are occurring from flying pieces of wood and from the blow of an axe glancing off a small remaining segment of wood to be split, or cutting a hand or wrist attempting to hold a small and unstable segment while the axe descends upon it. In addition, split pieces of wood flying from the chopping block present a problem in terms of potential property damage, and they also increase the labor of the user in gathering up the pieces afterwards for stacking or carrying into the area of the wood burner.
A broad object of this invention is to provide a means, preferably a highly simple and reliable means, easily used, that will not only save time, but will add materially to the safety of persons and property in the use of an axe to split wood.
More specifically, an object hereof is to devise a good wood splitter's aid tool which keeps the target, that is, the block of wood, intact as a large enough mass that it remains stable and does not require the user to employ his one hand to hold a remaining small piece in position on the chopping block while the axe is wielded with the other hand and also which minimizes the chances of a glancing blow of the axe deflecting against a nearby person or the user's own anatomy.
Furthermore, the invention keeps the split pieces of a block of wood together in a group for disposition after the splitting operation and thereby spares the user the task of gathering the pieces into an assemblage for stacking or hauling.
A specific object hereof is to devise a wood splitter's aid tool which is quickly and easily installed on a block of wood to be split and is easily removed from the assemblage of pieces of the block after splitting, a device which will not slip out of position during use, and a device which is designed to minimize the likelihood of nicking or damaging the blade of the axe in the event of a partial miss of the axe stroke.